Kagome the vampire
by inu-babe5
Summary: Inuyasha x Twilight crossover. kagome moved and she gets lost in the woods and gets chased by a vampire. but before it could kill her the cullens save her from dieing. Edward x Kagome pairing!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IN ANY SORT OF WAY

hello everyone this is my first story and i hope you like it.

chapter 1: The day she turned

It was a Monday. The day kagome had been dreading since she moved into her new house in Washington over the school break. It was her first day at a new school and she hated it.

Kagome walked up the steps to her new school and went to find the office.

When she found it she saw an old women with an eye patch on and was smiling at her when she walked up to the desk.

"Hello, my name is kagome higurashi and I am a new student" kagome said while shaking her hand.

"Hello there kagome my name is kaede and welcome to forks high school. Here is your schedule and locker number" kaede said while handing kagome her things."Thank you" Kagome said and walked out of the office.

When kagome found her locker, she put most of her things in it except for what she needed and went to her first class which was English.

____________________________________________________________

It was lunch time and kagome went to sit with her new friends which were Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and kikyo.

"So kagome what have you got next" Sango asked kagome who was eating her lunch.

"I have a spear so I'm just going to go and walk around and get to know the area a little more" kagome said while standing up to put her rubbish in the bin.

"RING....RING.....RING" The bell went and every one said their goodbyes and went to their classes except for kagome.

Kagome walked around the city for about half an hour and decided to go on a dirt path road into the woods. "It's still light so what could happen, right" kagome thought and began heading into the woods.

Kagome had been walking for about ten minutes when she realized she didn't know how to get back.

She walked and walked but she only seemed to be getting further into the woods.

"It's getting dark" kagome thought while still trying to find her way back to forks.

It was around 9:30 when kagome decided to give up and rest in a clearing.

It was really quiet and kagome didn't like it. She tried to make as much noise as she could but it still wasn't enough.

'Crack'. "What was that" kagome thought while looking around her franticly trying to find who or what made the noise.

' crack'. There it was again and this time kagome started to panic and ran in the other direction after locating where the noise came from.

She ran along a gravel path and could hear what ever made the noise was following her and was really close.

"Aghhhhhh" kagome screamed when something grabbed her from behind and held her in place so she could not move at all.

"HELP" Kagome screamed out as loud as she could. But when she did this the thing that was holding her put a hand over her mouth." I would suggest you shut your mouth" the thing said more like growled at kagome.

The thing that was holding kagome turned her around and kagome got a good look at the thing. He had black wavy hair that reached his shoulders. Glowing red eyes and sharp, long fangs.

"What are you" kagome said in a terrified voice. The man looked at her neck and only said to her that he was" a vampire" and latched onto her neck. But was cut short when something pulled the vampire off her. Which then made her fall to the ground.

"What are you doing here, naraku" someone yelled but that was all kagome heard before she fainted.

hello guys please r&r if you liked it and if you didnt still r&r me so i can make it better. bye guys!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY.

Hey guy l hopes you like my story so far. Here goes the 2nd chapter.

Chapter 2: The Cullen's

"Where am I, and why does my neck hurt so much" Kagome said aloud after waking up with a sore neck.

Not expecting to get an answer, kagome jumped when she got one. "you are at my home and your neck hurts because a vampire bit you" A pale man said while feeling kagome's temperature.

While the man felt her head kagome got a good look at him. He had blonde hair that was combed back, he had golden eyes and a fit body to match.

"Who are you and what do you mean a vampire bit me, aren't they just myths" kagome said while trying to sit up but stopped when her head started to hurt as much as her neck.

" My name is Carlisle Cullen and I would suggest you stay lying down as for your other question no vampires aren't myths there just hidden so humans don't know about them" Carlisle said gently pushing Kagome back down.

"Hey Carlisle how is she" a beautiful woman with red wavy hair said while walking in to the room and giving Carlisle a kiss and looking at kagome. "she doing fine" Carlisle said also looking at kagome.

"Hi my name is Esme whats yours dear" Esme said while walking up to Kagome and shaking her hand." hello my names Kagome" kagome said also shaking Esme's hand.

"Carlisle whats this we hear about a human being attacked by Naraku" someone with long blonde hair said walking into the room with 4 other people behind her." well Rosalie, the human or should I say soon to be vampire is right her…." Carlisle didn't get to finish because there was a loud yell of WHAT coming from Kagome.

"What do you mean soon to be vampire" kagome yelled demanding an answer from Carlisle. "Well kagome you know when that vampire bit you" After getting a nod from kagome Carlisle continued. "Well when we saved you he already put venom into you which will soon turn you into a vampire."

Carlisle said while backing up from kagome because you could see the steam coming out of her ears. "you're going to be just like us kagome" someone said with short brown hair. "who are you all" kagome said while trying to calm down.

"Well I'm Alice" the same girl as before said." I'm Emmett" a tall muscular guy said." I'm jasper" a guy with brown hair said." And I'm Edward" a guy about the same age as kagome said. When kagome looked at all of them she smiled and introduced herself." hey I'm kagome as you would probably know by now" kagome then averted her gaze back to Carlisle and started to glare at him.

" right now that we are all introduced lets go down to the lounge room and get to know each other a little more shall we" Esme said while walking out the door with everyone trailing behind. when kagome was about to go down the stairs she tripped and shut her eyes waiting for the impact to happen.

When kagome realized that she didn't hit the stairs she opened her eyes and saw that she was mere inches away from them. She looked behind her to see who caught her and her eyes saw Edward holding her around the waist.

"You really should be more careful kagome" Edward said while pulling her up and stood her on her feet." Thank you Edward" Kagome said and smiled at Edward then she proceeded back down the stairs with more care of where she was stepping.

When they were all in the lounge room they all sat down and told them about themselves. After about half an hour telling kagome about themselves kagome told them about herself as well.

"Well I Kagome Higurashi and I am a miko. I live at a shrine in town with my mum, grandpa and my brother souta. Ummm I'm 17 and I go to folks and I guess now I'm a miko vampire hehehe. "she said and laughed at the last bit but stopped short when her neck started to hurt a lot.

"Owwww Carlisle my neck really hurts" kagome told him and fell to the floor holding her neck and yelled when a burning feeling started to move its way all around Kagome's body.

"Esme go get some cold water a cloth or something to put on Kagome's head" Carlisle said while moving over to kagome and turned her around on her back."Alice and Rosalie come here and hold kagome down" Carlisle said and Alice and Rosalie did as they were told." What's wrong with her" Emmett said while giving Alice and Rosalie a hand.

"she's changing" was all Carlisle said but didn't get to do anything else because a vampire kagome jumped to her feet and ran outside."I'll get her Edward said while running after her.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY

Whatz up everyone hope you like my story so far. Here goes chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kouga

"What's happening to me" Kagome thought as she sped through the forest looking for something to feed on.

Kagome kept running till she spotted something in the clearing up ahead. Not knowing what it was Kagome moved in for the kill.

When Kagome could see what it was it angered her, she saw another vampire feeding on a small human girl who looked to be only 6 or7 years old.

Totally forgetting about her feed Kagome yelled "Oi what the hell do you think you're doing" As she sped to a stop a few metres away from them. "Well newborn for your information I am feeding" the vampire said while standing up and giving Kagome a good look at what he looked like.

He had black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, sky blue eyes and a fit body to match. When Kagome finished observing him she gave him a glance and looked at the girl on the ground before looking him dead in the eye.

"What's your name" Kagome asked the vampire while glaring at him because he was checking her out. "The names Kouga and May I say you are one hot newborn" Kouga said while walking over to her with a devilish look in his eyes.

When Kouga got closer to Kagome she backed away from him until her back collided with a tree. When Kouga noticed this he put his hands on either side of her head and bent down to give her a kiss.

Kagome didn't know what to do and she was frozen on the spot. When Kouga's lips were mere inches away from hers he got thrown off of her and into a tree trunk.

"What the hell" Kouga yelled while standing up and looking over to who had thrown him. There standing in front of Kagome was Edward and let's just say he didn't look happy at all in fact he looked furious.

Observing from the side lines Kagome couldn't believe Edward saved her." Uh oh he looks a bit angry.....I wonder why" Kagome thought as she looked back to the fight to see Edward standing over Kouga with an angry look on his face.

"Edward" Kagome said as she walked over to him. When Edward looked at Kagome he grabbed her around the waist and sped off back home.

When they made it back home Kagome was yelling at him to put her down. "No" was all Edward said before walking through the door and putting Kagome back on the lounge.

"Jerk" was all Kagome said before Carlisle came back into the room and was making his way over to Kagome.

"Kagome you're alright" Carlisle said giving her a smile and looked back over to Edward who was looking at them already. "Edward thanks for getting Kagome" Carlisle said and walked out of the room.

It was silent in the lounge room and Kagome didn't like it one bit. "thanks for saving me Edward" Kagome said while getting up and sitting next to Edward. "You welcome but from now on you need to be a bit more careful with all these new vampires hanging around" Edward said while looking at her.

Before Kagome knew what was happening her lips were mere inches away from Edwards when Alice came in. " hey guys there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight and was i interrupting something" Alice said with a smirk o her face after noticing Kagome and Edward jolt back away from each other.

"No not at all" Kagome said while running out of the room to the kitchen. "So there's going to be a thunder storm Alice" Edward asked Alice while standing up to stand next to her. "yep and hopefully it's a good one so we can play baseball" Alice finished and gave him a look.

"What" Edward said in a innocent voice. "Nothing Edward nothing at all" was all Alice said and walked out of the lounge room to go get ready.

Hey guys how was it? Please r & r me if you did or didn't like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY

Thanks everyone who gave me reviews i am so happy about that anyway here goes chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Meeting unwanted faces

It was 4 in the afternoon and Kagome was walking in to the lounge room to ask Rosalie what was so good about a thunder storm when she got clothes put into her hands."Here Kagome go try these on so we can go and play baseball."Rosalie said while walking out of the lounge room.

"The clothes are for the baseball game tonight" someone said behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and came face to face with Edward and gave him a how did you know that look.

"I can read minds and that's how I knew what you were thinking" Edward said while giving her a smirk and walked out of the lounge room saying he was going to get ready.

When Kagome went to her room she came back out with a blue and white baseball uniform on but instead of pants she had on blue shorts that went just a little bit above her knees. She also had on a long sleeved white top with a blue and white jacket and a baseball cap.

When Kagome went down stairs everyone was already ready and looked at watched her jogging down the stairs."Ready Kagome" Edward said while walking up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Sure am" Kagome replied while smiling at him.

"Alright then guys lets go" Carlisle said while running out of the door and into the forest with Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice following.

"Hey Edward how are we getting there" Kagome asked as she turned to him."Where taking the jeep" was all Edward said before grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her along to the jeep and driving to the baseball field with all the equipment.

When Edward and Kagome got there the others were all picking teams."How about me, Emmett, Alice and Edward on one and Kagome, Esme, Rosalie and jasper on the other" Carlisle said and waited for everyone to answer.

When everyone agreed they decided that Kagome team would bat first.

"Alright Kagome show us what you got" Edward yelled out from the far back of the field. Kagome laughed and yelled back. "this one's for you Edward" when Kagome finished she was waiting for Alice to serve. "Ready Kags" Alice asked Kagome.

When she got a nod from her Alice through the ball.

When the ball came close to Kagome's bat she swung as hard as she could and the ball went flying into the forest and she could see Edward run into the forest while she was running to first base.

When Kagome was about to hit 3rd Base Edward came running out of the tree's and chucked the ball but before the ball got there Kagome was already at 3rd base.

"Maybe next time edwa...."but Kagome didn't get to finish because there was a loud bang coming from the forest.

Just then 2 vampires came flying out of the forest and towards Kagome but skidded to a stop when Edward came out of know where and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here James and Victoria" Carlisle said while walking in front if his family." Well Carlisle we just came to give the new vampire that Naraku turned a visit" James said while looking at Kagome and walking towards her.

"I wouldn't if you know what's good for you" Edward said while blocking his path."Well I'm sorry that but I didn't know that this little girl was your girlfriend" James said while coming nose to nose with Edward.

"Now hold on a minute I'm no little girl for your information I'm 17 years old" Kagome said while pushing her way in between Edward and James and giving him a big glare.

"I don't give a damn what you're age is girl and if I were you I would move" James said with a snarl on his face."Well you should give a damn and no I will not move" Kagome said standing her ground and not moving an inch.

"Really now well you brought this on yourself" James said as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and threw her towards a tree. But before she could hit it Edward caught her and turned around so his back would hit the tree instead of hers.

"I would suggest you and Victoria leave" Carlisle said while moving toward them with the rest of his family.

"Come on Victoria I think it's time to leave" James said as he put his arm around Victoria and left.

When Kagome turned to see who caught her she saw Edward's face and he was looking at her with a look Kagome couldn't figure out. Before she could tell what he was doing Edwards lips locked onto hers.

__________________________________________________________________________

(phew) Well wasn't that a good seen and I hoped you liked it as well as I did writing it. Anyway r&r me if you did or didn't like it. Bye guys see you next time!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY

Thanks everyone who gave me reviews i am so happy about that anyway here goes chapter 5

Chapter 5: the

It's been a day since Edward kissed her. After he kissed her she was speechless and ran back to the house and went straight to her room. Since then Kagome hasn't seen Edward at all.

When Kagome went down stairs for the first time since the kiss she noticed everyone was there except for Edward. "Hey Carlisle where's Edward" Kagome asked as she sat down at the table beside Carlisle who was reading the paper.

"Uhhh I don't know Kagome I haven't seen him since the baseball game yesterday" Carlisle said while looking back to the paper.

When Kagome heard this she got back up and went outside to sit on the top of a tree." I wonder where he is" Kagome thought as she looked out to the beautiful scene below.

The scene was a lake that shone in the setting sun and the water was really calm as well.

When Kagome wasn't paying attention someone sneaked up behind her and jumped on the branch above her and made her loose her balance and fall of the branch but the same person grabbed her ankle and hauled her back up to sit on the same branch.

When Kagome got herself steady she was about to give the person a piece of her mind when she noticed it was Edward and her breath hitched in her throat causing her to cough.

"hello Edward' Kagome said as she stopped coughing. Edward raised an eyebrow and said hello back. "What are you doing out here" Kagome said to Edward. "I could ask you the same thing Kagome" Edward said as he moved to the same branch as Kagome and leaned against the tree trunk just staring at her.

When Kagome noticed he was staring at her she turned and looked at the sight below her again.

"Hey Kagome I've been meaning to tell you something" Edward said to Kagome as she turned to look at him. "and what would that be" Kagome said while giving him a curious look. "Yesterday when me and you....kissed I'm sorry for doing that" Edward said as he looked at the scene as well.

"Oh...you don't have to be sorry for that I guess I was surprised that's all and I kind of...liked it" Kagome said as she looked the other way. Edward smiled and moved toward Kagome more and wrapped his arm around her when he noticed her shiver from the breeze.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she snuggled into him more.

When Kagome and Edward got back to the house they both went to the lounge room with the rest of the family.

"Hey use are back" Alice said as she looked over to them when they sat on the lounge together. "Did you miss us Alice" Edward said smirking at her. "Actually I said that because both so you were gone for like most of the day" Alice said in defence

"Anyway James and Victoria have been spotted around the area and have been causing havoc" Carlisle said as he interrupted the two.

"I wonder what they want" Kagome said as she butted in and started to wonder when Carlisle said" they want you Kagome" Carlisle said as he started to think.

"Me, me what do they want with me I haven't even met them properly to make not like me" Kagome said as she stood up and moved around the room.

"It does not matter Kagome they are not good vampire's like us they kill humans for no reason and they are the ones who give us vampires a bad name" Esme said as she walked into the room after hearing the entire ruckus.

"but what do they want with me" Kagome said as she sat next to Edward again."They want you so they can see what your special power is" Carlisle said while looking over to Kagome who was sitting there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"But I don't even know what it is so what good would I do them" Kagome said as she stood back up.

"Kagome the way to see what your power is to be put in to a life threatening situation" Carlisle said.

When Kagome heard this she froze on the spot and had this distant look on her face. "So that means in order to see what my power is I have to be nearly dead." Kagome said as she sat down on the couch again.

"Isn't there another way" Kagome said as she looked hopeful at Carlisle. "I'm afraid not Kagome "Esme said.

Just then there was a loud bang outside of the house which caused everyone run outside. What they all saw made their hair stand on end.

There floating in the air was James, Victoria and the worst of them all Naraku.

___________________________________________________________________

I hoped you guys liked it cause I did. Remember r&r me if you did or didn't


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IN ANY SORT OF WAY

Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like  oh and by the way Naraku still has all of his demon body parts like he does on the show.

Chapter 6: Kagome's new power

"What are you 3 doing here" Carlisle said while walking in front of his family. "Well Carlisle I came to finish what I started actually, if that is any of your concern, but I see that the girl has turned into a vampire" Naraku said while looking Kagome dead in the eye.

"I have a name you know, its Kagome" Kagome yelled while crossing her arms with a mad look on her face." I don't care what your name is girl because it won't matter once I'm done with you" Naraku said while shooting a tentacle at her.

Before Kagome could register what was happening to her she was hoisted up into Edward's arms and was being put on a very high branch of a tree. "Thank you Edward" Kagome said while trying to hold herself up on the trunk of the tree." Kagome stay here" Edward said while jumping off of the tree and went back to fight Naraku and the others.

When Edward got back to his family he saw that Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all fighting Naraku and James while Esme, Rosalie and Alice were fighting Victoria.

I decided to help Carlisle and the others.

10 minutes into the fight Naraku said enough of this and disappeared into thin air as well as Victoria and James. "Must have run of..." Carlisle didn't get to finish when there was a blood curdling scream coming from where Kagome was.

"KAGOME" Edward yelled as he and the others sped off to where she was.

When he got there his heart sank when he saw her. She was being pinned up against the tree by Naraku who was choking her and had been physically beaten by all the cuts with her eyes closed as well.

Just as Edward and the others went to help, Kagome eyes opened and they were a bright blue colour. After she opened her eyes her body started to glow blue as well.

"What kind of magic is this girl" Naraku said while squeezing her neck harder.

"For the last time Naraku" Kagome said as calm as ever. "MY NAME IS KAGOMEEE" Kagome screamed at him and sent a massive serge of blue energy at him which knocked him into a tree.

"I would suggest that you 2 run off unless you want to face the same consequences as Naraku" Kagome stated as she looked at James and Victoria who ran off after she said it.

When Kagome turned around she saw that Naraku disappeared." Hey where did he....I feel really dizzy" Kagome said as she was about to fall. But before she did, someone yelled her named and caught her and that was all Kagome heard as she fainted.

________________________________________________________________

It's a bit short but i promise I will make the net one longer. R&R me if you did or didn't like it. Bye peoples!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IN ANY SORT OF WAY

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long. Ummm hope you like this chapter and thanx for all of the reviews I've been getting

Chapter 6: The Aftermath.

"Oww my head" Kagome said as she went to get up but got pushed down again. "I don't think you should get up just yet" Carlisle said to her as he went to take her temperature. "But I need to stretch my legs, there so stiff" said Kagome as she went to get up again but soon regretted it when she got a splitting headache.

"Argh I guess you wouldn't have panadol here would you" asked Kagome as she put her hand on her forehead. "Actually I got Alice to run to the store for me because I kind of guessed you would have a headache after what happened" Carlisle replied as he put a cold cloth on her forehead.

When Kagome heard the bit about 'after what had happened' she didn't even think about it until then. "What do u you think happened to me" Kagome asked as she watched Carlisle clean all of the cuts she had received. "To be honest Kagome, I don't even know myself what happened out there because in all my years that I have been alive, your power burst has never happened before"

When Kagome heard this she was very confused on what her power burst could have been. But before Kagome could think about anything else Alice came running into the room holding a grocery bag in her hand.

"I hope you're not allergic to the panadol I got you Kagome" Alice said as she set the bag on a table next to me. "No I'm not allergic to anything" Kagome replied as she got some panadol out and swallowed them with the glass of water Carlisle appeared out of nowhere with.

"So...where is everyone?" Kagome asked when the room fell silent which was odd because Alice never stopped talking. "Ummm I think Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper have gone to hunt and Edward has wondered of somewhere....I think" answered Alice as she sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm pretty sure your ok Kagome but I would like you to take it easy for a day or so" Carlisle said as he put his things away. Kagome had actually forgotten about Carlisle because she was lost in thought thinking about where Edward was.

"So I'm alright to go for a walk to find Edward then" Kagome asked Carlisle as she went to stand up. "sure but stay close to the house ok I'm sure Edward wouldn't be happy with us if we let anything happen to you" Carlisle said with a bit of a smile because of what he saw on Kagome's face.

"No need to blush Kagome "Alice said with a giggle following straight after because Kagome turned even redder because she had been caught blushing. "I'm not blushing" Kagome said as she ran out of the room to go outside.

When Kagome had finally gotten her blush to go away, she went to go and find Edward. While Kagome was walking she couldn't help feel a little nervous because she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a day before. The more she thought about it the more she remembered.

_Flashback!_

_She was being pinned up against the tree by Naraku who was choking her and had been physically beaten by all the cuts with her eyes closed as well._

_Just as Edward and the others went to help, Kagome eyes had opened and they were a bright blue colour. After she opened her eyes her body started to glow blue as well._

_"What kind of magic is this girl" Naraku said while squeezing her neck harder._

_"For the last time Naraku" Kagome said as calm as ever. "MY NAME IS KAGOMEEE" Kagome screamed at him and sent a massive serge of blue energy at him which knocked him into a tree._

_"I would suggest that you 2 run off unless you want to face the same consequences as Naraku" Kagome stated as she looked at James and Victoria who ran off after she said it._

_When Kagome turned around she saw that Naraku disappeared." Hey where did he....I feel really dizzy" Kagome said as she was about to fall. But before she did, someone yelled her named and caught her and that was all Kagome heard as she fainted._

When Kagome stopped thinking about the day before she felt very cold all of a sudden and decided to go back to the house and find a jumper. But when Kagome tried to find her way back to the house she realized that she was not anywhere near the house anymore in fact, she was deep in the forest, and the most scary thing about that was that it was starting to get dark.

Kagome kept trying to find the house, but with every passing minute she kept getting more panicky so she started to walk a little faster and after a while she ran because she was starting to hear noises around her.

When Kagome ran she started to get more and more cuts on her arms, legs and face. After a while Kagome started to yell out to Edward, which at that moment she thought was a good idea until something started chasing her.

Kagome glanced back to see what was running after her and what she saw made her scream for her life. It was James. The one that had come with Naraku to help kill her yesterday. Kagome knew he was playing games with her because she knew for a fact that he would have caught her by now. So she took the only chance she could and screamed out so loud that it made all of the birds fly away.

That's when it happened; Naraku popped up out of nowhere and stopped her in her path to run any further. "EDWA...." Kagome didn't get to finish because James had put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from yelling anymore. "will you please shut up" James whispered into her ear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagome by herself for once." Naraku said as he stepped closer to her, putting his hand under her chin to lift her head up since James already took his hand off of her mouth. When he did this though, Kagome moved her head out of the way before he could touch her.

"I swear Naraku, Edward will kill you if you don't let me go right now" Kagome threatened as best she could because really she was as scared as hell. " now, now Kagome no need to be like that, all I want is to well....how do I say this politely.... get rid of you" when Naraku said this Kagome was terrified now because she was trapped with nowhere to go and she didn't know how to summon that burst of power again.

As Naraku got ready to kill Kagome, something very fast came and snatched her from James's grip and skidded to a halt. When others arrived after, Kagome looked up and saw that Edward was holding her in his arms. "It's going to be alright Kagome." Edward said wiping tears away that Kagome didn't even notice.

"EDWARD WATCH OUT" someone yelled but it was already too late. The blow had already come hitting both Edward and Kagome at the same time as well as knocking them out in the process.

Well there you go. I hope you all like it and sorry again for being so long in updating

R&R me if you did or didn't like it. Bye peoples!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
